


Come to Bed and Things Will Look Better In the Morning

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month.</p><p>Tony can’t figure out what he’s doing wrong and plans to stay up all night. Steve won’t have it and is determined to get Tony to bed. It doesn’t take as much work as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed and Things Will Look Better In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Write Every Day in November

Tony was down in the lab trying to figure out a new equation needed for the next Stark phones. It shouldn’t be complicated, but something wasn’t adding up. The numbers just weren’t behaving and it was starting to tick Tony off. He was admittedly tired though he never actually say that out loud to anyone. He took a swig of his coffee and grimaced at the cold taste. Still he swallowed and continued working.

Tony barely acknowledged the sound of JARVIS letting someone into the lab. He felt a hand on his shoulder and would deny the fact that he jumped for the rest of his life. He turned around to glare at the person disturbing him and found Steve.

“Come to bed Tony,” Steve said in a voice that was more demanding than asking.

Tony shook his head and went back to work.

“I’ll be here in the morning Tony and you’ll see thing better after some sleep.”

“You just miss me in bed,” Tony stated and he heard a sigh from Steve.

Tony turned around to tell Steve how that wasn’t going to work , but stopped when he saw Steve was looking at him with big pleading eyes and that was just not fair. Steve could get anyone to do anything with those eyes. That included getting Tony out of the lab.

Tony sighed. “Fine I’ll come to bed, but I won’t sleep. I need to get this done.”

Steve frowned slightly, but then smiled and nodded like he knew something Tony didn’t.

Tony sighed again had JARVIS save everything and transfer his work to his tablet. He went upstairs with Steve and changed into a pair of sweats though he left his black t-shirt on. He got into bed and started to work, but soon his eyes started getting tired. He decided to close them for a sec and the next thing he knew he was out like a light.   
  
The next morning Tony woke to Steve bringing coffee and breakfast with a huge smile on his face. Tony glared at him as he realized why Steve had given so easy to his demands last night. “Your evil he said,” though he still took the coffee and eggs. Steve simply kept smiling and placed a kiss on Tony’s cheek as he sat down on the bed with his own food. Once Tony finished eating he went down to the lab and the second he started working he realized what he’d missed last night and was on his was to finishing his work on the Stark Phone. Tony would never tell Steve how right he was, but he had a feeling his Boy Scout boyfriend already knew. Tony sighed and shook his head though he smiled the entire time he worked.


End file.
